Reunited
by vampireobssesed724
Summary: Bella is pregnant but she thinks its just one when its really three.She goes away because Edward didnt want the baby,but what will happen when they reunite again? Its better than the summary rated t just in case


"You're safe, we're safe. I will never let anything happen to you." I thought grazing my little bump.

I felt a little nudge. I smiled.

Then I thought about what happened not three hours ago.

"We're going to get that _thing out," Edward said._

'_That thing out,' I keep hearing in my ears._

_I was now on a flight to Europe._

_What am I going to do there? I don't know, take care of my child, not letting anyone not even Edward hurt him._

_Ever._

"_Edward." I felt an ache in my heart, "Would I ever see him again?"_

_What if I went back, maybe he will change his mind!_

_No, no, no._

_He didn't want the baby, so he didn't want me._

_We were a package deal._

_But I also didn't want him to take me and not the baby._

_I didn't want my baby to be in pain._

_He would have enough love with his mother._

_Wow, mother._

_I still couldn't get my mind around it._

_What am I going to do?!_

_I looked at my bump._

_I won't be able to work and Edward probably knows where I'm going._

_I cant let him hurt my child, I wont let it happen._

_The plane is about to land._

_Wow, this is how it feels like to be plane sick._

_As I got off the plane there was families hugging, couples reuniting, and people being picked up._

"_Isabella Swan."_

_I turned around._

_There was an elderly man, not a vampire, with blue eyes and white hair._

"_Yes?" I said, suspicious._

"_Hello, I'm an elder."_

"_An elder?"_

"_Yes, I am an all knowing angel."_

"_An angel?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Ok. Prove it."_

"_You are Isabella Swan or should I say Cullen and you are pregnant with a vampire baby, Edward Cullen, right you're running away from him."_

"_Yes, but why are you here? What do you want?"_

"_I want to help you."_

"_How?"_

"_Well, why don't we go up and you can see?"_

"_Huh?" I said a second too late, we were all ready there._

_Where there was, I had no idea at that moment._

"_Welcome to the Library of White Magic. It's where the few gifted ones come and learn the art of white magic. And you my dear are one of them."_

"_Ok, so you're trying to tell me that we are in a library of white magic. Wait how'd we even get here?"_

"_We teleported, one of the many things you will learn."_

"_Ok, I'm gifted?"_

"_Yes, how else do you think Edward couldn't read your mind. You were shielding without even knowing it, that takes a lot of talent."_

"_Thank you, but why do you want to help me?"_

"_Because I'm your keeper or mentor. I will be at your side until you finish learning."_

"_Who says I even want to learn this magic stuff?"_

"_Do you want to be able to protect your child?"_

"_Yes, I do want to be able to protect him! That is the only thing I would want with these powers. Would my weak human arms become something stronger?"_

"_Great! So first we'll see your nurse."_

"_My nurse?"_

"_Yes the one who will examine you and help you during labor."_

"_Well this maybe the first vampire human so how are we going to handle that?"_

"_Don't worry about it."_

"_Oh. I almost forgot, your name?"_

"_Matthew."_

_The months went by in a flash between magic, lessons, appointments with a nurse who is also a witch, Nancy, and even decided to go to school for becoming a psychologist. Very soon she knew she would be having twins! Can you imagine? Even though you couldn't use the machine, Nancy used magic and said they were both girls. I had talked to Matthew about it he said she could keep her powers. I've also been thinking about Edward. Technically we were still married. I also wondered what he would be doing if I were with him? I would probably be a blood thirsty new born that wouldn't know the feeling of having babies growing inside you. The deep love I feel for my girls is unbelievable."_

_****_

"_Ok, now levitate yourself." said Matthew._

"_I don't think I can." I said._

"_What? Why? We've practiced it a million times."_

"_Mo, I think my water broke!"_

"_Ohh!!"_

_Hours later, I was a proud mother of triplets-Nancy was wrong._

_They were two girls and one boy._

_Their names were Elizabeth Marie, Renesme Carlie, and Jason Anthony._

_When I was holding Jason he bit me. And everything went black._

_Weirdly this transformation didn't hurt._

_It's like their venom is different, meant for numbness not painful as I was always told._

_I woke up three days later in a bed with three cribs. I knew I was a vampire, I could feel my limbs were stronger and my vision was perfect. I heard whimpering, automatically, I got up and went to Elizabeth's bed. I picked her up and cradled her to my chest. I started to hum to her and she fell back to sleep. When I put her down, I stared at my children. Right there I swore to be the best I can be for them._

_For the years to come I tried to be a great mother, a great psychology student and a great magic student._


End file.
